1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to traction devices and more specifically it relates to a traction chair system for efficiently relieving an individual of lower back pain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traction devices have been in use for years. A commonly utilized traction device is a harness structure that attaches about an individual's head and applies an upward force to the head thereby causing the pressure to be partially relieved from the individual's back.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently relieving an individual of lower back pain. Conventional traction devices do not directly relieve the pressure applied to the lower back of an individual because they focus upon relieving the pressure from the neck and upper back.
In these respects, the traction chair system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently relieving an individual of lower back pain.